totvfandomcom-20200214-history
Val'kyr Capital
The Val'Kyr Capital is a spaceborn city that hovers around the Galactic Core. It is the Capital (and only) city of the Val'kyr. }} }} } | }} |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color: }; color:#ffffff;" | Census |- | style="width:30%;" | Type | style="width:70%;" | } |- | Population | 3.7 Million |- | Races | Angels Ahradun Witches Demons |- | Government | Totalitarian |- | Ruler(s) | Warlord Valithria Ryder |- | Languages) | Common, Demonic, Draconic, Ahradun |- | Faiths | Neo-Paganism, Demonology, Ahradun Witchcraft |- | Affiliation | The Val'kyr Capital Angels Crane Coven Demon Horde |- | Former Affiliation | Jehovah's Forces |- | Location | Sagittarius A* |- |} History The Capital was one of many conduits constructed in 248,669-BCE to seize mortal spirits before they could become trapped in black holes, granting them the ability to generate a new existence for themselves. By 21,413-BCE, only the Capital remained as the others fell apart from erosion and the growing indifference of the deities who commanded them. The Capital was overseen by a democratic pantheon of deities until 15,730-BCE where it came under the autocratic rule of Jehovah. Jehovah ruled the Capital until he was ousted in 2,008-CE by Lord Ryder and became the central base of operations for the Val'kyr. The Capital remained home to the Val'kyr for millions of years, and has altered to house an extremely diverse set of citizens, including demons, abberations, and Ahradun Witches. Layout Citadel The very heart of the city is the massive Citadel that houses the portal networks, landing platforms for spaceborn vessels, and Lord Ryder's study. The Citadel is practically a city of it's own and houses almost half of the Val'kyr's entire population with single-room quarters and double-room quarters for couples. The Citadel has been the most damaged by attacks from enemies, largely due to it's size making it a prime target, but also due to it being where most of the Val'kyr leadership lives. Upper City The Upper City stretches for several miles beyond the Citadel and contains the majority of tradecraft and training grounds. Tailors, blacksmiths, engineers, magical and martial trainers, and resource production/refinement are all found here. The Upper City is where the life is found throughout the Capital. The Upper City is where the majority of storytelling happens in the Tale of the Valkyrie series. Lower City The Lower City is primarily where housing for Humanoids is found, and is structured like a densely packed neighbourhood. Houses are small and utilitarian, and many house couples and families. Acolytes and Apprentices who have familial relationships with their teachers also live here. Athral Phyaun moved here after Tolrah Thire's death, and eventually her new wife Sutanu F'thar moved here with her. Coven District The Coven District houses the citizens of the Crane Coven, and was constructed so that the Coven would have a place to call their home rather than being spread across a strange city with strange architecture. The district was previously left unused and it's buildings were severely damaged in Naz'ryth's attack. The rubble and remaining buildings were cleared before the Coven moved in and Lord Ryder assisted them in designing buildings they would be comfortable living in. Grand Lord Elethyn Crane lives here with her wife and daughter. Dungeons and Vaults Previously a place for Jehovah to imprison those who displeased him, the Vaults are now a warehouse and secure holding facility. Lord Ryder keeps vast stores of salvaged wood, metal, saronite, marble and gold here as reserves for rebuilding destroyed or damaged infrastructure and also (in the case of the gold) bargaining with mortals when necessary. Both Asherah and the crystallized body of Jaina Ryder can be found here. Fel Pits The Fel Pits are the heart of the Val'kyr's fel magic and where most of their demonic army resides. It is also where Sutanu F'thar lived until she married Athral Phyaun and moved to the Lower City. The Fel Pits are generally safe for others to walk in, but the radiation coming from the fel pools and the concentration of demons carries a constant risk of fel corruption. The Fel Pits are considered lethally unsafe for Ahradun Witches and they must seek inoculation and a health assessment from Sutanu before they are permitted to enter. Undercity The Undercity is a refugee town build just off from the Catacombs and used to house those who must take refuge in the Capital due to war or other such attacks. It's underground design makes it easy for refugees to hide from whoever they are fleeing from, and difficult for that whoever to attack them as they must go through the Capital's most populous areas to get there. Earth Humans and Equestrians have both at times lived here. The Undercity is extremely dense and possesses a great deal of housing, though most of it is utilitarian at best, and has numerous direct routes to the Upper City to obtain food and access the Dining Hall. Refugees in the Undercity are permitted to freely walk the city, but it is discouraged owing to the Capital's density and ease to get lost in. Catacombs The Catacombs are a vast stretch of deep and maze-like tunnels underneath the entire city, and is the largest single area in the Capital. Maexxna stalks these tunnels and claims them as her home, and it is extremely dangerous for anybody other than Ascentia Crane or Magselyn Crane to enter the tunnels. The Catacombs were the place where Acolytes hid from Jehovah's forces in his final assault against the Citadel. Trivia *The image frequently used to represent the Capital is a drawing of Dalaran. Category:Locations